Skips for disposing of commercial and industrial waste are well known. Conventional skips are delivered by a lorry and are lifted on and off the lorry using chains. Once the skip is in position, it is immobile and generally open to the elements.
Conventional skips have an open top for receiving commercial and industrial waste and there is often a manual handling issue to be addressed when a conventional skip has to be loaded as the waste being disposed of has to be hoisted into the skip manually or by, for example, a fork lift truck.
Furthermore, conventional skips generally define a single interior space with the consequence that simple sorting of waste products into different types, for example, is not easily possible.
Once the skip is filled, it is collected by a lorry and taken to a waste disposal or cycling plant for emptying prior to disposal by whatever means, which, again, requires manual handling or special equipment.